


Emotional Malfunctions

by sunny_impalas



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: :), Angst, Bob doesn't die, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cyber Punk, Cyborgs, Darry's A Robot, Fluff, Gay Robots, Multi, Ponyboy and Sodapop are cyborgs, Robot Tears, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Violence, some canon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: "Here's to being humanAll the pain and sufferingThere's beauty in the bleedingAt least you feel something"-I Am Machine, Three Days Grace





	1. Introduction (not story)

Before we get into the real story, we're gonna need some background knowledge.

 

So, in this story Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are inventors (i guess) and Mrs. Curtis couldn't have babies due to a hysterectomy she had when she was younger. So, they decided to make a child since they made robots anyways. And that's how they made Darry, they first made him as a baby, then a child, yadda yadda ya. They kept him the same by moving his motherboard and memory chip into each new body, so he remembers everything that has ever happened to him. Both a curse and a blessing.

Then Mrs. Curtis' sister died, leaving a sick and dying baby for Mr. and Mrs. Curtis to take care of, Sodapop. They gave Soda a bionic heart because of the heart problems he had, and fixed his left leg. They made adjustments as he grew. Then came Ponyboy, a sick orphan whom they found on the side of the road one day. They fixed one of his arms which was broken, and gave him new legs since he didn't have any when they found him. Ponyboy can remove his arm and both of his legs when he wants to.

Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny are all normal humans.

The Curtis parents died in a fire in their workshop, destroying most of the property. Darry managed to fix it and now he fixes bionic body parts for other cyborgs and robots out of there.

Darry doesn't need to eat or drink. Liquids damage his motherboard and memory chip, but food's just annoying. He can cry though, when they were developing him Mr. and Mrs. Curtis made a tear duct system that releases oil whenever he feels "sad'. Along with that, Darry was programmed to feel emotions, but constantly worries over whether or not they're real.

Hope this story sounds interesting to y'all uwu


	2. Locked

Darry sighed as he finished the last arm for the day. The owner of it would come by tomorrow to pick it up. He set down his screw driver and stood up from the stool. His metal joints creaked softly, he needed to move around more when he worked. He sighed softly and walked from the workbench to the door that led into the house.

When he walked into the house he was hit with a blast of heat and the sound of laughter coming from his friends. He smiled at them, they were all seated around the T.V., watching some movie.  Two-Bit looked up from the screen to smile at Darry before putting his attention back on the screen. The brunet smiled back at him and went to sit in the arm chair, helping when the joints in his knees locked up and he collapsed onto the soft cushion.

Everyone looked up and stared at Darry. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he mentally cursed his parents for making him able to blush. He was a robot, why did he even need that feature anyway?

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "You okay, Dar?"

Darry sighed and looked away, telling his system to cool down. "Yeah, my knees just locked up." His voice was quiet and his words mumbled.

Thankfully everybody heard him. They all nodded and went back to watching the movie. Two-Bit looked at the trapped man a little longer before turning back to the T.V., figuring it was nothing to worry about. 

Slowly, everybody shuffled out of the room. Ponyboy and Soda went to bed, Steve went home, and Dally left with Johnny to walk him home. The only ones left in the room were Two-Bit and Darry, who was still stuck in the chair. Two-Bit stood up and walked over to Darry, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Two-Bit spoke.

"You're stuck, aren't you."

Darry laughed softly and nodded, "I was kind of waiting for someone to notice. Can you bring me the screwdriver and oil from the shop?"

The red head thought for a second before stepping to the side of the chair. He carefully put his arms behind his back and under his legs to lift him up. He grunted as he got Darry off the chair, the brunet protesting. Two-Bit simply laughed and shook his head, carrying him towards the door to the shop. Darry had given up protesting. He opened the door for Two-Bit, who thanked him quietly.

Once Two-Bit got to the bench he sat Darry down on the stool and handed him the screw driver. Darry smiled and thanked him, rolling up his pant legs to get to his knees. Two-Bit leaned against the bench, watching Darry. He stood up when the doorbell rang, walking out of the shop to answer the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a tall guy with black hair and green eyes. He smiled at Two-Bit, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, d'ya know where Darry is?" The man asked, peaking into the house to look for him.

Two-Bit nodded slowly, stepping away from the door to invite the green eyed man in. "He's in the shop. And who're you, by the way?" He asked, watching the man walk towards the shop.

"I'm David." He answered, not looking back as he entered the shop.

Two-Bit heard Darry gasp and laugh, greeting David. He figured he'd talk with them, and get to know this David guy a bit more. But when he got to the doorway, he had to stop himself from gasping when he saw David kissing Darry. He felt something green and nasty prick at his stomach, and he had to pull himself away from the doorway. He swallowed, he wasn't jealous. He was just surprised. That's all. He shook his head and walked to the couch. He fell down on it, grabbing the remote and turning it on. He sighed when it was an old Western movie. He settled into the couch, trying to get the image of Darry and David kissing out of his head.

He didn't care. Darry could take care of himself and date who he wanted. He didn't care.

Well, maybe he cared a little bit.


End file.
